Mamma Mia (Song)
"Mamma Mia" is a song recorded by the Swedish pop group ABBA, written by Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus and Stig Anderson, with the lead vocals shared by Agnetha Fältskog and Anni-Frid Lyngstad. It is the opening track on the group's third album, the self-titled ABBA. The song's name is derived from Italian, where it is an interjection used in situations of surprise, anguish, or excitement, which corresponds to the English interjection "my" but literally means "My mommy". The interjection "my my" can indeed be found in some lines within the song. The song is the titular musical number of the critically acclaimed musical and its 2008 film adaptation. It is used in the first act when Donna Sheridan discovers that her former lovers: Sam Carmichael, Harry Bright, Bill Anderson are on the island of Kalokairi. Donna then breaks out into song and all throughout is experiencing a mid-life crisis. The song also appears in the overture of the musical number, and an instrumental version and reprise play at the end of act two in the movie. The musical version has additional dialogue between Donna, Sam, Harry and Bill but this was deleted for the film's adaptation. The song appears again in the movie Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again this time sung by young Donna, young Rosie and young Tanya. The context it is used in is to help Donna get over the heartbreak of losing Sam. Unlike, the movie and musical version this particular version uses a majority of the original lyrics. Lyrics I was cheated by you And I think you know when. So I made up my mind, it must come to an end Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control There's a fire within my soul Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again My My, just how much I've missed you? Yes, I've been broken-hearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know My my, I should not have let you go I was angry and sad when I knew we were through I can't count all the times I have cried over you Look at me now Will I ever learn I don't know how But I suddenly loose control There's a fire within my soul. Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything Mamma mia, here I go again My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again My, my, just how much I've missed you? Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know My my, I should not have let you go *Additional dialogue (only used in the musical) Donna: What the hell are you all doing here? Well I'd love to stop and chat, but I have to go and clean out my handbag: or something Bill: Age does not wither her. Harry: I was expecting a rather shout matron Sam: No she's still Donna. Category:Mamma Mia! The Movie Soundtrack Category:Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again Soundtrack Category:Songs with Deleted Dialogue